


Give me five minutes

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Hernan Guerra - Freeform, Justice League: Gods and monster Chronicles, M/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Pequeño one-shot, basado en el segundo capítulo de  Justice league: Gods and monster Chronicles.El piloto que admiraba a Superman.Hernan Guerra x James D. Arnold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este es un pequeño one-shot, basado en el segundo capítulo de la serie Gods and Monster Chronicles. Dónde la presidenta ordena destruir Metropolis con una ojiva nuclear, pero Superman llega justo a tiempo, y le pide al piloto de combate 5 minutos, antes de lanzar la ojiva.

 

 

 

James D. Arnold, teniente y piloto de las fuerzas especiales áreas de Estados Unidos, era el nombre que se leía en la cinta de la maleta verde, llevada a cuestas por un hombre que entraba a un suntuoso edificio.

James sentía el cuello pesado, después de la última misión, de lo que casi lo obligan a hacer, pensó que al menos le darían un momento para esclarecer sus ideas, pero en realidad todo empeoró. Cada ver que Superman conseguía superarlos en arreglar un problema, en vez de sentirse más seguro o confiado, el ejército entraba en mayor alerta, todos entraban en un estado caótico, dónde Washington presionaba porque ellos fueran más heroicos que el super hombre. James se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que planeaban hacer eso?

Para él, Superman era su verdadero héroe, que lo salvó de hacer algo para lo que no se sentía preparado. Podrían decir muchas cosas de este, pero quizá los soldados como él, eran quienes lo debían de entender mejor, pues las decisiones que tomaban te marcaban, y eran pocos los que comprendían que en muchas ocasiones no había otra opción.

Caminaba con la maleta de su uniforme al hombro, hasta el lujoso apartamento en el que se quedaba. Su sueldo como militar era bastante bueno pese a ser tan joven, quizá se debiera a la larga carrera de su familia en la milicia, o a que tenía talento, posiblemente las dos, y a veces era complicado que los otros lo vieran así… por ese lado también entendía al héroe, era complicado nacer con privilegios, por más idiota que eso sonara.

Deslizó la llave y abrió entrando algo ido, captando una música extraña en… ¿español? Por un momento su desconcierto era tal que creyó sencillamente que era el vecino quien habría subido mucho el volumen a su reproductor.

Sin embargo al llegar hasta su sala en penumbras fue completamente consciente que la música venía de su equipo de música, pudo ver el sofisticado aparato encendido, con aquella canción de voz tan embriagante reproduciéndose.

—Caifanes, es un grupo de rock mexicano de los 80’s. —James casi da un pequeño salto asustado por la voz. Las luces se encendieron y miró al super hombre sentado allí en su sala, sirviéndose un poco de esa botella que guardaba en la repisa alta de su licorera personal. —La célula que explota—Dijo el título en español, para después repetirlo en inglés—De mis canciones favoritas.

—¿Qué… que haces aquí? —Consiguió pronunciar Arnold.

—Ese no es un buen recibimiento Jimmy—Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras analizaba al jovencito de pies a cabeza, lucía más joven que en aquel avión, y por supuesto que en su expediente, ¿De verdad tenía 27 años? Parecía de 17.

—Perdón es sólo que no entiendo que haces aquí, esto es bastante raro y generalmente tu solo visitas a gente así ya sabes cuando vas a… matarlos y…  no recuerdo haber hecho…

—No hiciste nada malo James —Cortó su apresurada perorata. —Te lo dije, que me dieras cinco minutos. —Pronunció poniéndose de pie, dando un par de pasos hasta él, sonriendo divertido al verlo retroceder. Le gustaba ese sentimiento de intimidación.

—Y… te los di.

—Lo sé, pero creo que no entendiste el mensaje, es de esas veces que estás en un bar, con una chica linda, le dices “dame cinco minutos”, te vas por más tragos y condones, para luego volver con ella. —Le explicó, subiendo una mano a acariciar la blanca mejilla, admirando los ojos verdes, por todo lo que estaba pasando en su momento, no había notado que eran verdes.

—No entiendo—Balbuceó con las mejillas rojas.

—Claro que entiendes James—Inclinó su rostro hasta sus labios, dejando que saboreara su aliento a licor, y él de igual manera, sentir el dulce sabor del ajeno, le sabía a moras y menta, de los chicles que este llevaba en el bolsillo seguramente.

—¿Por qué yo? —Cuestionó el militar.

Era largo y a la vez sencillo de explicar, pensó Superman, después de lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Metropolis, con el pequeño ser que estaba causando ese desastre, decidió investigar de dónde había escapado, y quienes habían sido sus creadores, en ese proceso en una base militar, su oído captó la voz del piloto, y las que había a su alrededor, haciéndolo darse cuenta que era el mismo del avión que transportaba la ojiva.

No supo porque este llamó tanto su atención, pero pensaba que fue una frase, cuando le preguntaron sobre él, sobre cómo era él, la respiración del soldado se había desestabilizado un poco y había respondido un profundo pero simple: “Intenso” dentro de un pequeño suspiro mezcla quejido, que sólo su oído a esa enorme distancia, pudo captar. 

Entre la investigación sobre Brainiac, se tomó la molestia de robar su expediente, el resto de las deducciones sobre él vinieron luego y su curiosidad creció al saber lo joven que era, llevándole hasta ese momento.

—Teníamos una cita. Te lo dije, cinco minutos—sus bocas casi se tocaban al moverlas para hablar.

—Esos fueron más de cinco minutos—declaró el teniente, haciendo sonreír a Hernan. En realidad habían sido tres semanas, pero ¿A quién le importaba cuando tenías a Superman en tu apartamento?

—Lamento la tardanza—Se disculpó falsamente y en un tono dulcemente irónico.

Superman era un animal al acecho, uno que prefería que su presa asistiera a su propia muerte. Por lo que tomó de la cintura al otro con una mano, le pegó a su cuerpo, su mano se enterró en las suaves ebrias rubias de la nuca, y su boca quedó a un par de centímetros, dejándole expectante, ansioso, lo vio relamerse los labios, y le sonrió, obteniendo el efecto que deseaba: La distancia se acortó, y sus labios chocaron, el chico le demandó un beso… y por supuesto que Hernan odiaba las demandas, pero esa, y por aquella ocasión, no tenía el menor problema en acceder a ella.

Invadió la boca húmeda y tibia, tenía un sabor incomparable, un sabor que Guerra sabia  era complicado de encontrar, sabia a inocencia, a esperanza, a una pasión aguardando ser liberada. No conocía tanto de él como quisiera, el nombre de sus padres, familiar militar, dos hermanos mayores, número uno en sus clases, pero de quien era el chico, eso era un misterio, uno que quizá no le interesaba más allá de escucharlo gemir, pero que estaba allí y podía sentirlo.

El cuerpo se estremecía, temblaba bajo sus manos, Hernan estaba sorprendido, había estado con una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres, de diferentes edades, de diferentes clases sociales y nacionalidades, pero nunca había sentido un cuerpo tan sensible bajo sus manos, uno que parecía llevaba años esperando a que él lo tocara.

Le apartó la chaqueta de piloto que llevaba para poder sentirlo mucho más cerca, sus manos se colocaron bajo la camisa, pero entonces el chico se apartó, quitándose el mismo la camisa, pegándosele, colgándose de su cuerpo, dejando por un momento al super hombre inmóvil.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó al notar que este no se movía, mirándole con unos enormes y verdes, que entre la media luz, lucían cómo los de un sensual felino.

—Nada—Respondió Hernan, antes de cargarle por las piernas, volviendo a besarle apasionadamente. Le llevó hasta la cama entre besos salvajes y apasionados, divirtiéndose al ver al menor batallando con su ropa, lo depositó quizá con algo más fuerza de la requerida, pero este no pareció molestarle, era algo increíble, era como si el chico de verdad le hubiera estado esperando y no al revés.

Se quitó el mismo la ropa en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, y rápidamente destrozó la ropa ajena sobre el cuerpo blanco y bien formado. Tenía un sabor delicioso, lo recorrió lentamente, con su lengua, con sus dientes, probándole, encantado con cada gemido, con cada estremecimiento, sentía que era auténticamente suyo, no… no se estaba apropiando de él, ese cuerpo estaba dibujado para él.

Las manos del piloto acariciaban la ancha espalda, revolvían el espeso cabello negro, su respiración y su corazón estaba realmente agitado, Hernan disfrutaba torturarle, sentía la lengua ajena hasta en el más íntimo rincón de su cuerpo, por lo que sus piernas flaqueaban y se abrían fácilmente y sin el más mínimo de recato.

Cuando la hambrienta boca se posó en uno de sus pezones, delineando la aureola y jalando la punta entre sus dientes, gimió un sonoro “Superman” mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba.

—Es Hernan—Le susurró al oído, mordiendo delicado el tierno lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse apasionados, se besaron con genuina pasión, como si llevaran mucho tiempo conteniéndola aunque apenas se conocieran.

El cuerpo de Arnold se aferraba al suyo, y eso le encantaba, las uñas queriendo arañar su piel, aunque era realmente imposible que la atravesaran.

—En el cajón de abajo… —Señaló su mesilla, cuando Hernan comenzó a apretar sus trabajados glúteos.

El fornido cuerpo se alejó un poco de él para extender la mano y tantear sin ver, tomando un pequeño frasco de lubricante, y un paquete de condones.

—Está nuevo—Señaló por inercia al abrirlo.

—El trabajo es muy demandante…—Se excusó el piloto desde la cama, donde respiraba agitado.

Hernan solo sonrió colocándose una cantidad generosa de lubricante en la mano, inclinándose posteriormente a mordisquear las límpidas piernas, usando una mano para comenzar a prepararle… y fue otra cosa más que disfrutó ampliamente.

Sus dedos explorando y jugueteando, le dejaban ver el rostro del otro cambiar, modificándose por cada rayo de placer, por cada arañazo de delicia, que le proporcionaba. Su boca decidió elevarse hasta dar un par de lamidas al miembro del chico, que parecía poder explotar solo con eso.

Después de aplicar una cantidad generosa de lubricante y dejar aquella parte de su cuerpo dilatada, decidió que no quería esperar más.

Iba a tomar un condón para colocárselo, pero la mano del otro le detuvo.

—Pero...

—Por favor—fue interrumpido por la delicada suplica, miró sus labios brillantes. ¿Cómo una persona sin conocerle podía dibujar tal necesidad en su rostro? Se preguntó por un segundo, antes de decidir que si el otro le daba carta libre en aquello, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Le acomodó las piernas para que rodearan a la altura de su abdomen dejando su miembro en perfecta posición para internarse en él, le robó el alma en un beso mientras lo hacía, mordió su cuello, sus hombros, perdiéndose en el goce que era abrirle despacio, el deleite de sentir las paredes estrechar estrujándole.

Sus lenguas se buscaron deseosas de completar tal unión, sus besos fueron húmedos y lentos cuando Guerra pudo hundirse por completo en Arnold.

Las embestidas al comienzo fueron lentas y cortas, sus cuerpos parecían no querer apartarse por completo.

—Gírate… hazlo…—Pidió James, con esos enormes ojos verdes felinos. Superman enarcó una ceja, pero accedió bastante curioso ante todo aquello, quedó bocarriba en la cama, saliendo del cálido cuerpo, viendo poco después como este se subía en sus caderas, y volvía a guiar su erección a donde estaba antes.

Sus manos apretaron las piernas, dejando marcas rojas que probablemente el día de mañana tomarían tonalidades moradas o verdes. Sus ojos memorizaban el como el otro le cabalgaba, como se apoyaba en su firme estómago, para poder subir y bajar sus caderas a un ritmo sensual, aunque algo errático.

Una de sus manos tomó la mejilla para que este fijara sus pupilas en él, quería verlas así, dilatadas, oscuras y brillantes, presas de todo el placer que Hernan sabía estaba sintiendo.

En respuesta James atrapó uno de los dedos de esa mano en su boca, lo succionó lento y deseoso, recorriéndolo despacio con su lengua, soltando pequeños gimoteos, por la mezcla de lo que hacía con su boca, y el enorme miembro abriendo su interior.

Y aunque el hombre de acero, de verdad disfrutaba la sexy vista, su propia anatomía comenzó a calentarse, a demandarle más fuerza y rapidez, y aunque dentro de todo sabía  que tenía que contenerse, sintió la necesidad de liberarse un poco más.

Volvió a colocarle contra la cama, capturó la traviesa boca en un nuevo beso, hizo que las piernas y brazo le rodearan, y comenzó a embestir con verdadera rudeza y salvajismo, el otro comenzó a gemir alto, a gritar, a repetir “Hernan” una y otra vez, entre lo más dulces jadeos. No fue consciente de que la cama comenzó a moverse, a golpear contra la pared con fuerza, de que sus dientes empezaron a desgarrar un poco más de piel, haciendo pequeñas heridas, y sus manos llenaron de moretones la piel blanca.

Pero contemplarlo.. eso fue todo un espectáculo. James no necesitó más, la fuerza, los arrebatos, la intensidad… fue suficiente para que sus ojos fueran invadidos por estrellas y brillos destellantes, sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo le alcanzó, arropándole con un manto electrificante que no dejó de repartir descargar a cada terminación nerviosa que poseía, el esperma manchó ambos cuerpos.

Y Hernan contempló todo, el sudor haciendo brillar la piel, el tono carmesí del sonrojo y las pequeñas gotas de sangre, los chupetones que comenzaban a volverse morados… tomó el cabello del otro, e hizo que echara la cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutó de ver las marcas de sus dientes en el cuello, y besándole de manera feroz, se corrió dentro de este, sintiendo una gran cantidad de esperma abandonado su cuerpo.

De verdad le había gustado aquello….

Cuando salió de él, pudo notar el liquido blanco, mezclándose con un poco de rojo. Sabía que podía herirle, pero él… James parecía no haber tenido problemas por ello.

—Arde un poco…—Dijo con una pequeña risa, volteando a ver al otro.

—Deberías ir… a checarte con un médico mañana.

—Eso haré… —Asintió James—Necesito estar bien para la siguiente ocasión—No se movía mientras hablaba, su cuerpo estaba adormecido por el intenso orgasmo, y por el dolor de lo salvaje que fue.

Hernan soltó una risa incrédula, poniéndose de pie, dejando que el militar contemplara el glorioso cuerpo desnudo. —Esto no va a repetirse—Le aclaró, tomando su ropa para vestirse, dándole la espalda.

—Igual sabes dónde encontrarme—Dijo James, girando sobre sí mismo, quedando recostado de lado.

Hernan terminó de colocarse la larga gabardina negra, y avanzó a la ventana de la habitación, abriéndola de par en par, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche se colara en la habitación. —Lo sé—Fue todo lo que dijo, sin si quiera voltearse a verle, elevando sus pies del suelo, para luego salir volando a una velocidad bastante impresionante.

James emitió un pequeño suspiro, y hasta ese momento fue consciente que la música seguía escuchándose desde la sala. Todos sus sentidos estaban demasiado concentrados en Superman para notarlo.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por el sonido de la guitarra y los recuerdos.

\----

**15 años atrás.**

El pequeño James jugaba lejos del campamento militar, tenía 12 años, y estaba allí, porque su madre había muerto hacía 5 meses, y tanto sus hermanos mayores, como su padre no tenía otra casa que no fueran los campamentos militares.

A él de momento le aburrían un poco, no lo dejaban tocar nada, y siempre lo tenían confinado a una “zona segura” pero el decidió que sería divertido explorar las zonas derruidas de la ciudad que estaba pegada al campamento.

Esta no eran más que muros caídos, restos de vidas que se habían extinguido. Autos abandonados totalmente deshechos y con partes faltantes, el piso era tierra y arena calienta, sus pies levantaban pequeños remolinos al pisar de un lado a otro.

Se asomaba por los agujeros que en otro tiempo habían sido ventanas y puertas, buscando algo divertido… algo que haya quedado olvidado, algo interesante a los ojos de un chico de doce años.

Encontró más que eso…

Cuando se alzaba de puntas, para lograr ver dentro de un edificio cuya puerta estaba tapada de piedras y tablas viejas, una mano le sujetó por detrás, y otra le tapó la boca, miró asustado a uno de esos hombres vestidos extraños, contra los que luchaba su papá. Miró como por la ventana se asomaron más de ellos, llevaban armas en las manos.

El miedo le dominó por completo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y reaccionó sin pensar. Mordió la mano que estaba en su boca, y cuando las manos le soltaron por un instante, se echó a correr. Sentía los oídos tapados, lo suficiente para no escuchar las armas apuntándole y disparando, pero las balas nunca llegaron a él.

Cuando cayó de bruces al polvo, vio que una sombra le cubría, se giró aún temeroso, viendo a un enorme hombre, quizá de la edad de su hermano mayor, llevaba un traje muy limpio en color negro, elegante, cómo el que a veces usaba su otro hermano al ir a citas.

Se puso de pie despacio, viendo entre las largas piernas del hombre mayor, a los tipos que le habían sujetado asustados, y luego… vio como uno a uno morían calcinados, con la piel quemada y alguna que otra extremidad cortada al momento de emprender la huida.

El hombre no habló cuando terminó con ellos, le sujetó de la cintura ante su shock, y voló con él hasta el centro del campamento, dónde casi lo arrojó en la tierra. En ese momento vio a su padre, a sus hermanos y a los demás soldados correr hacía ellos.

—Les dije que se largaran de aquí, díganle al general Crow que retiré sus tropas… ya—Su voz era tan profunda, y aunque era más joven que su papá, James sintió que todos lucían demasiado jóvenes, demasiado pequeños al lado de ese hombre.

No dijo más que eso, para partir elevándose sobre sus cabezas. James le siguió con la mirada hasta que el sol le lastimó los ojos.

Lo que seguía después de eso, fueron regaños, gritos, reprimendas, aunque su mente solo podía pensar en una sola cosa… Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
